Truth Takes Time Sydney
by Sith Master2019
Summary: One shot. A small redo of Sydney and Irina's confrontation in the hockey rink at the end of season 2. A bit more action, Irina's POV. Rated T just in case.


**_A redo of the scene in the Hockey Rink in the last episode of season two. I wanted to see a bit more fighting from Irina. Its not much but I hope you like it, it's sort of practice for an Alias fic I want to do. Irina in season 4 says she would have found another way if it had been Jack who put the contact on Sydney, would she? That's what I want to do, tell me what you think. Irina's POV._**

"No, no, like _this._" Vaughn said, instructing Sydney on the proper way to hold the hockey stick. Sydney attempted and failed once more. It broke my heart, watching her from behind the corner of the fence guard, seeing her so happy with him and knowing what I was going to tell her next would only bring her pain and confusion.

My name is Irina Derevko, my daughter smiled as her love came behind her and held her arms the right way. She swung at the little round puck on the ground, with a loud smack it went into the goal. Good job Sydney. Vaughn smiled too.

"You know where we should go?"

"Where?"

"Santa Barbra."

"As if we'll have the time, there'll be some emergency, some—" And just then a phone rang. Sydney smiled. "See."

She pulled two cell phones out of her pocket and handed the ringing one to Vaughn.

"Yours."

Vaughn sighed and answered the phone, Sydney kept on practicing as Vaughn circled her. I didn't listen to what he said or who he was talking to, all I got out of it was that he was speaking to Agent Weiss. He hung up and turned to Sydney.

"I've got to go." He said somewhat regretfully, both he hand my daughter shared a kiss that ended to fast for Sydney.

"I'll stay and practice so I can kick your ass next week."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Vaughn said sliding backwards towards the edge of the field. "Don't forget, the beach on Santa Barbra."

"Someday." Sydney said smiling.

"Soon."

Sydney nodded sarcastically skeptical. I waited until I could see Vaughn no more and slid out onto the rink myself, having grown up in Russia with two sisters I knew a little something about skating, it might have been a pastime of mine or maybe Katya's, possibly Elena's but lets not get into that.

I slid out onto the ice, wondering how I should approach her, but the opportunity presented itself quicker than I had anticipated as Sydney swung the puck around towards my direction. I prepared myself for her and I to talk, but I could never have had enough time to. Sydney's eyes turned to me and filled with dark fire. She ignored the puck and slid towards me, stick in hand until she came within three feet and stopped, holding the stick ready. She looked at me, waiting for me to speak. It was all I could do to keep eye contact. I wanted to tell her right then why I betrayed the CIA but I had to call on her favor for me sending her the Intel that cleared her friend Will.

"You received my Intel?" I asked feebly, already knowing the answer. Sydney nodded.

"It cleared your friend," I continued. "I said I would call on you for a favor, this is it."

I pulled out a smiled white sheet of paper from my leather coat pocket and extended it towards my daughter. She snatched it quickly out of my hand and put it in the pocket of her tight jeans. "What is this?" She asked in a hard voice.

"And address for a warehouse in Zurich. Sloane is keeping the Rambaldi artifacts there. Go and get them." I said.

"No, no you're lying." Sydney said tears coming to her eyes, I frowned sadly, pained that my daughter had to assume that. "That's not the reason you came here, there's something else but I don't know—"

"It's the only reason." I assured her feebly.

"No its not." Sydney insisted, and I don't know whether she meant to or not but she swung her hockey stick up at me. I grabbed it before it could hit my chin and flipped it hard, knocking her down onto the ice. I aimed the butt of the thing at her neck as she hit the ground.

"Stop being as stubborn as I am." I said. Sydney couldn't even answer. It was time for an explanation, as best of one as I could give. "From the moment I turned myself in I knew I would betray the CIA, but not you."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Truth takes time Sydney, I had to gain your trust then, but I also couldn't tell you my plan—"

"What pla—"

"The CIA had twenty three Rambaldi artifacts, Sloane had twenty four so I had Sark deliver a message to him. I would steal the others so I arranged a scenario where the CIA had to let me use their computers, I found the artifacts. They were being hidden in a secret NSC agency in Nevada, I arranged a raid on the facility—"

"I never heard of a raid on an NSC facility." Sydney stated, clearly not convinced, tears still in her eyes.

"Of course not, they're not going to tell the CIA about a raid like that." I said. I swallowed. "When the time came for my escape it was painful because my love for you and Jack was not a contrivance."

Tears came to my own eyes. Sydney shook her head.

"Sydney, I know our relationship is complicated but I'm your mother, I would like to believe that would be the case no matter what the circumstances."

Sydney shook her head again.

"Once more thing I have to do," I said reaching form the tranquilizer gun in my pocket. "And I am sorry for this too."

"No," Sydney said. "I'm sorry for this."

Before I could react one of Sydney's feet kicked the hockey stick from my hand and the other tripped me. When my legs gave way I pulled out my tranquilizer gun but it slipped from my hands as I hit ground. Sydney jumped up and grabbed the hockey stick. I had to think fast, my gun was out of reach but the hockey puck wasn't. I grabbed it and with mental hesitation hurled it at my daughter. She raised the stick to block it, during which time I myself leaped up and slid fast for her. She hit the puck out of the way just as my foot came in contact with the hockey stick. There was a horrible crack and it slip in two, the inertia from the blast of the kick sent one end with the rubber handle flying out of Sydney's hand, I grabbed it in mid air and swung round intending to hit her with the rubber handle and grab my gun.

But instead my weapon came in contact with hers, I pulled back and jabbed at her stomach. Sydney dodged to the right and I hit my foot in the form of a roundhouse kick onto her shoulder. She dropped the half of the stick and it skidded away and my foot kicked it. I threw my own at Sydney who was getting up, she blocked it with her two arms and I slid for my gun. Before I got it Sydney's arm wrapped around my neck in a sleeper hold.

It was like hell, having my daughter hate me so, but I had something to do, I had to stop her from stopping me. I was trying to do the right thing. I pulled myself from her grasp and jabbed by foot back into her knee, she fell on the ice, stomach first, the wind knocked out of her. Now I had my chance, I grabbed the gun and shot a red ended tranquilizer dart into my daughter's shoulder. Putting it away I rubbed the shoulder I had fallen on.

"Truth takes time Sydney." I said quietly and turned to leave.

**_Hoped you liked it, again its not much, just bit of an extended fight. Please review._**


End file.
